Looking Cute Today
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: It was just a typical day when Freddie was being bold and told Sam he thinks she is cute. Fluffy one shot! Second fanfic :


**Third Person POV**

It was a lazy afternoon at Seattle. Sam picked the lock at the Shay's apartment and Freddie went in to join her in watching an episode of Season 4's girly cow, _uncensored. _Carly was at build-a-bra with Wendy. Usually she would go with Carly but she knew Carly plus Wendy equals to a never ending gossip machine. It will take them forever just to choose a strap. They would talk about anything and everything. From gossips around the school to parties to boys. So now, she was with Freddie, watching her favourite cartoon.

"Fredloser! Pop me some popcorn, will ya?" Sam ordered.

"No, Princess Puckett."

"You do know that that was not a question, right?"

"Right, I should've known…" He grinned as he finally gave in.

**Freddie's POV**

I finished popping a huge bowl of popcorn and prepared another packet. I know that Sam was going to finish it before they are halfway through the show. I handed her the bowl and took some from her. I plopped down next to her as the show started. Sam threw the popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth. I turned my attention from the cartoon to her. Now none of us are paying attention to the TV.

I studied her. When she is not constantly picking on me or causing me any emotional and physical pain, she actually looked very pretty.

_Wait! What am I talking about? Sam is not pretty! She is just a bully that is always calling me names! Carly is pretty!_

Yes, Carly is pretty but Sam is beautiful. Her golden locks cascades down her flawless face and it goes down all the way to her back. Unlike Carly's boring straight hair, Sam's was complicated, but yet somehow it was kept relatively neat. Her tightly curled hair was as golden as a silkworm cocoon. When she munched on the popcorn, her cheeks puffed up and she looked super cute.

**Third Person POV**

"You look super cute." Unknowingly, he just mumbled out his thought.

She turned to face him and shot him a death glare.

"What did you just call me?" Freddie looked horrified. "Nobody calls Sam Puckett cute!"

Suddenly feeling bold, he retorted her.

"Yes, you look really adorable today!" He cheekily spat back, flashing his signature smirk at her.

Her eyes glittered with fury as her face turned the colour of molten lava. She put the bowl of popcorn aside and pounced at him. They tossed and turned and landed on the ground.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer to hers. They were inches apart and she growled, "Look Benson, call me that one more time and I will make sure you will not have a chance to get another tick bath from your mother again."

He gulped as he knew he was in deep shit but messing with her was really fun. He could feel her breath on her face and their nose were about to touch. He did something that she did not expect from him.

Freddie flipped her over and was straddling her waist. He pinned both her arms to the floor and she gasped, "Whoa! When did you become so strong?"

"Same time the voice got lower!" She rolled her eyes.

Both of them were panting heavily from all the tossing and turning. Their faces were rosy red and were burning hot.

"Nub, I am not cute. I am just the bully that beats you up and we hate each other. Enemies don't call each other cute."

"Yeah, you are." With that, he brought his hands towards her face and pinched her cheeks lightly. "Awww, Sam, you are so adorable."

**Sam's POV**

That Fredgeek actually managed to pin me down and now, he was pinching my cheek!_ Urgh!_

No one had called my cute before… I wonder why he would say such a nice thing to me.

_Wait, what? Why do I care what he thinks of me? I don't!_

I looked up and into his warm brown eyes. There were tiny little gold flecks and they looked beautiful. I could just stare at them for hours. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel my cheeks turning redder. It was probably because of his interesting eyes or because Freddie was pinching my cheeks like crazy. It's definitely the latter.

His lips looks so kissable.

_Oh my sky, what am I thinking about? I can never like the nub or kiss him again. _

I tried to struggle out of his firm grip, "Let go of me Freddifer! Urgh! Nub!"

"No, hahahah-"

I cut him off by spitting at him.

"Aw, Sam! Gross!" He wiped it off on his shirt and released me.

"Ha!" I got up immediately. "I'm a genius!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope!"

"Yea—"

He pressed his lips firmly to mine and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I reacted to it after a few moments. I must have missing kissing that nub so much that I was enjoying it too much. When he pulled away, I pouted.

He chuckled and pecked my cheek, "Cute girl."


End file.
